Darkness' Revenge
by AlphaRidley
Summary: "A glitch, an abomination, call me what you will... it need not matter."
1. Chapter 1

.?tid=86133 GO TO THIS WEBSITE NOW! Or else... In this story I will have some shipping here's the list. godmodeshipping(arcues female x giratina male) iceyfireshipping[my name for it(kyermu x reshiram)]

one sided dethklokshipping (dialga x giratina)

lunereclipse shipping (cresselisa x darkrai)

Those are the main ones although I might include other ships. Oh yeah just so you know the legendarys have a meeting once a week at skypiller to discuss important stuff & to story will revolve around those meetings...

**Darkness's Revenge **

**ch 1: kyermu the lord of ice**

At one of these meetings everyone there heard an odd sound, such as when an icebeam is fired. They glanced around to see something in the distance, sliding on ice that it was creating, at over 7000 feet in the air. Everyone, simply, stared. The creature looked like a cross between a tyrannosaur and a dragon. It was hunched over and it had two wings that had what appeared to be 2 icicles on the end of each wing. Its right wing was much shorter than its left wing giving the creature a damaged look. It had a yellow thing in the middle of its head which seemed to serve on purpose whatsoever. It had an tail with ice on the end which looked very similar to Reshirams and Zekeroms. It had peculiar lines going across its Grey body, and its face had a layer of ice around its mouth, eyes, and ears. Its hands had two claws while its feet had three, just like a cretaceous tyrannosaur indeed. Its eyes burned a bright yellow and seemed to penetrate into your very soul.

Upon landing on skypiller (which had many tall spires on the top and a lake in the middle of which kyogre swam in) its eyes narrowed and it glanced at each and every single one of them looking them over before it took several steps forward. The creature growled ever so slightly. Arcues, who looked like a white deer with a single horn protruding from its head which pointed backward, a circle went around her middle connecting at four individual points spoke up, "Who are you?"

"Who I am is none of your concern" the creature stated Monotonously.

Arcues launched a fireblast at the creature who was to slow to dodge the five star fire attack. It sent him flying backwards into one of the spires.

The creature got up faster then anyone anticipated and simply laughed.

"Who are you?" Arcues growled.

"You've got guts I'll give you that" the creature said. "To attack someone when you don't know how powerful they are can be considered brave... Or stupid."

Arcues growled at the comment.

"Now now" the creature said rather cheerfully," I never said you were stupid. I simply said it could be considered stupid."

"**Who are you?**"Arcues asked as she gritted her teeth.

"Well since you had the guts to attack I guess I'll reward you and tell you who I am" the creature said back to the monotone he had started with. "I am Kyermu the lord of ice. And you have no power over me" he said all of a sudden becoming angry." For you did not create every legendary. Some of us evolved."

"You fool" Arcues said. "Legendarys don't evolve."

"SILENCE, YE MORTAL FOOL!" Kyermu roared. "OR I SHALL DEVOUR THY MORTAL SOUL!"

Giratina and Darkrai both started laughing.

Kyermu chuckled a bit but quickly got serious." I am not talking about that kind of evolution, I am talking about evolution through natural selection, or however you say that on earth."

"Stop breaking the forth wall!" A voice no one but Kyermu had heard before said.

"I'll break the forth wall when I want to break the forth wall!" Kyermu said rather loudly. "Now shut up."

"Fine" the voice said.

"Oooooooh, never mind then" Arcues said.

"Yeah yeah whatever," Kyermu said obviously bored. "Anyway, I don't have time to chit chat I have some important business to attend to. Now then, Giratina, and Darkrai get your asses over here."

"How do you know our names?" Darkrai asked narrowing his visible eye.

"I have my sources now get over here" Kyermu said.

"Ok whatever" Giratina said. They walked over to him, or rather Giratina did, Darkrai floated over.

"What do you want?" Darkrai said clearly in a bad mood.

"How do they treat those who represent darkness here?" Kyermu asked.

"Well besides the glares we receive every now and then and other small things not worth mentioning the same as everyone else" Darkrai replied

"Oh? Well then what does that tell you?" Kyermu asked.

"Wait a second, are you trying to get us to go against them?" Darkrai asked.

"Heavens no I would never do that" Kyermu said. "I'm just trying to get you the respect you deserve."

"And how do you plan to do that?" Giratina asked breaking his silence.

"Simple really" Kyermu said clearly in a better mood. I want you to do something.

"And that would be?" Darkrai asked.

"Just small things really, such as when they glare at you glare at them back but worse, if they do something to you that you don't like do something of equal value to them that they don't like" Kyermu said monotonously.

"We can do that, right Giratina?" Darkrai asked his best and only true friend.

"Oh yes we can do that" Giratina said getting an evil smile on his face, clearly liking what Kyermu was suggesting.

"Good" Kyermu said. "I will be back next time you guys have a meeting."

Seemingly out of nowhere a bipedal purple bug like thing popped out and landed on Kyermus head. I like these guys already Kyermu the voice from earlier said. The purple bug had one claw on each hand/foot and it also had a strange device on it's head which had an obvious exit in the front of it.

"This is Genosect, an ancient bug thing that follows me around. But you can just call him Geno."

"Hey!" Geno said. "I don't follow you around. I'm your friend, or have you forgotten?"

"No I haven't forgotten I just felt like saying you follow me around. Anyway Geno and I have to get going so ciya later" Kyermu said cheerfully. With that he turned around and jumped off the edge making an path of ice for him to slide on taking him who knows where.

That's the end of the first chapter! Plz review. Criticism is okay but no flames! ciya!XD


	2. Chapter 2

Pm:Hey everyone! Welcome to the second chapter of my fanfic! I just wanted you to know that I'm writing this on my phone and while I'm using the spell check I'm not having anyone look it over for grammar errors that the spell check won't notice. So there might be some grammar errors ok? Anyway if you have any ideas for me don't pm me! Email me at .com, ok now on with the story

**Ch:2 Heatdash**

One week later

Once again the legendarys were at skypiller chatting and doing other stuff. But this time Giratina and Darkrai weren't chatting with Rayquaza, Kyogre, Groudon, Zapdos , Regirock, Registeel, Regigigas, Deoxys, Raikou, Entei, Heatran, Mewtwo, Zekerom, Ho-Oh, Latios, Rotom(not considered a legendary by some but I consider him one), and Heatdash (my creation, Heatran evolution by using a magma stone, There are a lot of Heatrans living in Starkmountion in this story Heatran is just the strongest of them. Heatdash looks like a pure red salamander with flames coming out of his legs. Heatdash is the fastest pokemon there is at max speed he can run at 1001 miles per hour. Heatdash is Heatrans younger brother but he's the stronger of the two. There are also four elders as the Heatrans call them, they are the oldest of the Heatrans and know a **LOT** about the world. The Heatrans don't live in the main part of Starkmountion they live in a different part that is too hot for humans to go into that connects to the magma stone room through a large tunnel. Only the strongest Heatran in the colony can evolve with a magma stone unless he doesn't want to in which case it goes to the next strongest Heatran.)

"Hey Watchya doing?" Heatdash asked.

"Go away Heatdash" Kyermu growled.

"Make me slowpoke" Heatdash taunted.

"I will" Kyermu said taking a fake swipe at Heatdash.

"Not if you can't catch me you won't" Heatdash said as he appeared on Kyermus head then went back to where he had been before Kyermu could smack him off his head.

"You've got good reflexes" Heatdash said as Kyermu swiped at the air above his head the moment Heatdash was off his head.

Kyermu simply glared at Heatdash.

"Hey Kyermu?" Heatdash asked.

"What!" Kyermu said obviously pissed of at Heatdash.

"How well can you fight? Heatdash asked.

I can kick every single legendary but ones ass" Kyermu stated.

"And that one would be me!" Heatdash sneered arrogantly.

"Wrong! The only legendary I can't beat is where I'm from and she can make a heat wave that could rip the skin off anyone's hide, and cover the entire world."

"LOL!" Heatdash laughed. "Kyermu can get ass kicked by a female!"

"She can kick your ass far easier then she can kick mine no matter how fast you are. You wouldn't be able to hurt her at all where's I can even though I have a type disadvantage. So I'd shut my mouth if I were you."

"Well what type is she?" Heatdash asked.

"Fire, Bug" Kyermu said monotonously.

"HaHaHa!" Heatdash laughed, Kyermu got beaten by a bug!

"You're testing my patience Heatdash" Kyermu said ominously.

"Oh really? I never would have guessed" Heatdash said sarcastically.

"Geno..." Kyermu said.

"Got it" Geno said as he took a small data disk out of the thing on his head and inserted a blue one. Seconds later something blue burst out of it and slammed into Heatdash before he could dodge. Heatdash slammed into a spire that was right behind him.

"What the fuck was that?" Heatdash said as got up.

"That was Thechno blast its my special move. The color of the data disk determines its type. The blue one means water" Geno said with a smile.

"encore!" Darkrai and Giratina cheered

"Grrr, I'll get you back some other time" Heatdash growled before he dashed off to go see Heatran.

"Hell ya! you showed him" Darkrai said raising his hand for a high five.

"I know right?" Geno said giving Darkrai a high five.

"Ok now what" Giratina said glancing at Kyermu.

"Have you guys been glaring back at them and other stuff?" Kyermu asked.

"Yep, and it sure is fun seeing their shocked faces when we glare back at them" Darkrai replied.

"_As I suspected_" Kyermu thought.

"Are they still glaring at you?"

kyermu asked.

"Yes but not as much as they used to."

"Good" Kyermu said ominously. "Is their anyone else who represents Darkness?"

"Zekerom maybe but everybody loves him" Darkrai replied.

"Ah," Kyermu said.

"Is that problematic?" Giratina asked.

"No, not at all" Kyermu replied repositioning himself. How well can you two fight? Kyermu asked.

"Darkrai can beat just about everybody except Rayquaza, Arcues, and myself" Giratina replied.

"Giratina can beat everybody but Rayquaza and he's a match for Arcues" Darkrai stated.

"Rayquaza's stronger then Mew?" Kyermu asked.

"Correct" both of them said in unison.

"That's surprising" Kyermu said softly.

"It is?" Darkrai asked dumbfounded.

"Yes it is, I mean why would you make your own creation stronger then you?" Kyermu asked. "That could to them overthrowing you."

"She didn't make him that way, he just trains a lot more then anyone else." Darkrai replied.

"Oh well in that case never mind" Kyermu said.

"Well since most everybody doesn't like you very much, tell me is there anyone who really likes you" Kyermu whispered.

Before Giratina could deny it, Darkrai blurted out, "Yes Dialga likes Giratina."

"I hate you so much Darkrai" Giratina said sighing.

"Oh really? How can you tell?" Kyermu asked.

"She sometimes rubs her leg against his as she walks by" Darkrai stated.

"And how do you know this is flirtatious behavior?" Kyermu asked.

"He's extremely intelligent even though he pretends he isn't so that they won't bother him with questions. If you ask him something there's a 87% chance he knows it" Giratina replied.

"Well that is problematic" Kyermu said. "Tell me Giratina do you like dialga?"

"No I do not," Giratina replied.

That's the end of chapter 2. I've been thinking about changing it to one sided godmode shipping, and instead Giratina falls for Dialga... What do you guys think?

CiyaXD


	3. Chapter 3

Pm: Hey just wanted to tell you that in this story MissingNo is a legendary. Don't harass me about it! Anywho he will be important later in the story when he reveals himself. I'll try to make each chapter at least 1000 words long.

**Ch 3: HER...**

Meanwhile, while that was happening, on the opposite side of the world. Far underground in some ruins in a desert. Two eyes opened, and they were not happy eyes.

"How dare he" she whispered ominously to herself. "He knows that if I am mentioned that I will wake up and yet he mentions me anyway. Well, when he comes back he'll be surprised at the state of his cave..."

"**What is this!**"Kyermu roared pissed of at her for ruining his cave. Speaking of his cave, the entrance had collapsed, and all of his ice had melted. The once perfectly smooth walls were perfect no longer, every now and then parts of it were scoured out. "**Damn you Volcarona!" **

With a wave of his hand Kyermu made ice crawl up the walls, ceiling, and ground at the rate of 1 square foot per second. He then covered the collapsed entrance in ice before fixing it.

Meanwhile at the meeting...

I had just finished drawing Cresselias arms which were always laying across her chest and I had just started on her face when that pink cat just happened to see that I was drawing and came over to most likely annoy me.

"Why are you drawing Cresselia?" Mew asked confused as to why I would ever draw my counterpart.

"Cause I can" I replied wishing he would go away.

"Do you like her?" Mew asked mischvesly(can't spell that word)

I looked up in shock saying, "are you on crack?"

Mew wanting to be evil looked up and yelled as loud as he could, "CRESSELIA Darkrai loves you!"

~ crickets start chirping~

Cresselia looked up in shock at what Mew said and just stared at Mew and I her eye twitching. I dropped my pencil and notebook that I had been drawing in and slowly got up.

"That..." I said darkly, quickly grabbing his tail with my left hand before he could escape and smashing my right hand into the pillar to the right of me. Gorging out a part of it before crumbling it in my fist. "Was one of the stupidest things your annoying pink ass could have said over the fact that I was simply drawing her... First of all, Love is a useless emotion. Second of all, I'm about to injure you so badly you will wish you had never been created." Before anyone could move a muscle I blasted mew into a piller with a very large dark pulse. But before I could do anything else to the brat something slammed into me from behind knocking me unconscious.

When I woke up I found myself on newmoon island. My home. As I got up I felt a sharp pain cover my back. Cringing at the pain I tried to get up but before I could a magenta hand fell onto my chest and pushed me back onto the ground. Looking up I saw Cresselia, my counterpart. Looking down at me sympathetically.

"_Why? _"_ I thought ,_"_Is she looking at me like that._"

"How do you feel?" she asked.

Not having the energy to answer I stayed silent. But I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked in the moonlight. I'm sure I blushed at that point but I can't confirm it because not having the strength to continue staying awake I fell back into unconsciousness.

The next time I woke up I wasn't on newmoon island anymore. Instead I was on fullmoon island. Cresselias home, only a couple miles west across the ocean from newmoon island. Getting up I noticed that I was in Cresselias cave, and that she was mixing something that didn't look very appetizing.

Cresselia looked back at that moment and seeing that I was awake said, "perfect you awoke just in time. Here," she said handing me the bowl she had been holding, eat up!

"What is it?" I croaked noticing that my throat was sore.

"It's good for you now eat it if you want to get better."

"fine," I said not wanting to argue with her. After I ate that disgusting stuff I took a long moment to look at her and take in every little detail, planing to draw a picture of it once I got back home. It would be easy since I had photographic memory.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well after you hit Mew with dark pulse" She replied, "Arcues hit you with a full power fighting type judgement attack. It sent you flying into a piller where you hit your neck pretty badly. After that I carried you back to your island where I waited for you to wake up. You woke up but soon fell unconscious again. I then carried you here so I could take care of you more easily."

"Oh" I said going over the information she had told me. "What happened after you took me here?" I asked.

"Well from what I heard from azelf, Giratina attacked her from behind with shadow force and then knocked her unconscious with a close range draco meteor" she replied.

"Well... I better get back to my island" I said, getting up from leaning against the wall and floating towards the entrance to the cave.

Before I could get out however, Cresselia grabbed my hand. "Oh no you don't" she said harshly. "Your to injured to do much of anything."

"Then how come I'm floating?" I asked , probably blushing at the fact that we were holding hands.

In reply she poked my back on my pressure point. How she knew where it was is beyond me. Causing me to collapse in Immense pain.

"Ow!" I said in shock.

"See what I mean?" she asked.

"fine I'll stay," I said weakly.

"Good" she said before carrying me over to her bed and laying me down in it. Her bed! With that I would probably be staying (and blushing a lot) here a while.

And that's the end of the chapter! Plz review!XD


	4. Chapter 4

Pm: Hey guys it's me again... Anyway I don't have any exciting news right now except that it's !

**Banished**

I had been living with Cresselia for six days, they were pretty standard days for me. The only things out of the ordinary were the facts that I was currently living with Cresselia, and that I was injured. Each day I woke up to Cresselias caring smile and of course, that nasty food. She was extremely nice to me while I was living with her, the only setbacks were that I couldn't leave the island and that I couldn't stray to far from the cave. anyway this is the night of the sixth day, the day before the meeting.

"Hey Darkrai?"

"Yes Cress?"

"Did you really mean that?"

"Mean what?" I asked trying to figure out what she was talking about.

"Did you really mean what you said six days ago when you said that love is a useless emotion?"

"...Yes I did."

I was laying in Cressy's bed, my ebony arms were folded and my single visible Aqua colored eye was narrowed in thought. Cresselia on the other hand was near the entrance looking up at the half-moon. Slowly but surly Cresselia turned around and stared at me curiously.

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to show you what love is all about."

Having a guess about what she was about to do my eye widened and I floated up and backed away from her.

"Stay there" I said nervously as she began to float closer. However she didn't stop and before I knew it she had crashed her beautiful face upon mine, enveloping me in a loving kiss. The kiss was unlike anything else I had ever felt before. It was warm and soft, and it felt... Good. Needless to say I did many things that I would never thought I, the prince of darkness would ever do. Especially with Cresselia.

The next day I was woken up by Cresselia, but this time she wasn't smiling sweetly at me.

"Come on Darkrai! We don't have all day we have to get to the meeting." I however was to sleepy to do much of anything so instead of waiting for me to wake up completely she just picked me up in her arms and flew off towards Sky piller.

The next thing I knew I was in Cresselias arms flying over the ocean. Needless to say, I freaked out at this and yelled, "Put me down!"

"Not until we get to Sky piller."

"Put me down!"

"NO!"

"Why not?"

"Because you're still to weak to fly over the ocean."

"Fine, but you better put me down the moment we get there."

When we got there like practically everyone one was staring at the fact that Cresselia was holding me and I still hadn't killed her. Just like she promised, the moment we got there she let me go.

Eager to see Giratina, I immediately flew off and started to look for him so I could tell him what had happened between me and Cressy.

"Darkrai" a mild voice said getting my attention.

"Yes?" I asked turning around to see Rayquaza with his arms crossed.

Not giving him time my answer I quickly asked him if had seen Giratina.

"He got banished for his violence" Rayquaza replied.

...

"**What did you say I roared?**"I was pissed off. So pissed off in fact that bursts of dark energy kinda've like a dark blast burn surged out of the ground. The entire piller started shaking. The force of my anger was so great in fact that when Arcues launched a fighting judgement attack at me in an attempt to knock me out it just bounced off and smacked into the piller.

"Cresselia stop him!" Arcues ordered Cresselia. following the order even though she was scared. Cresselia headed straight towards me and embraced me in a hug. Surprisingly, my anger ebbed away when she hugged me. I floated down to the ground before I fell unconscious in her arms. And from then on it was known that Cresselia was the only one who could control my anger...

~Seven years later~

Seven years after the incident, no one ever mentioned Giratina around me. Cresselia and I had a child who we named Vespera, she looked like me but with two crescent-moons on her arms and one on her waist, Her eyes were magenta with spots of aqua.

Under the ocean far away from where we were next to a small island two eyes opened.

"It is time..."

Please note that Vespera is not mine she is from deceitful wings by I am someone I am no one. Sorry that the chapter is shorter then usual. Its only like 800 words... XD!


	5. Chapter 5

Icey: just in case you guys were wondering, I will not be updating every day as I have been. This is just luck.

**Some person: **The Japanese Spelling is Kyermu, and I like it better, so I use it instead of the English spelling. Thanks for reviewing!

**The Missing No**

The creature swam upwards, finally breaking the surface of the water. It swam towards the island that it lived by. Upon landing the creature roared, and smacked the sharp scythes on the end of its arms together, scarring some of the islanders away. The creature was a skeleton of a male kabutops around breeding age. The islanders knew not why the creature lived, thinking it to be a phantom that haunted them because of their sins. But the creature was so much more. You see, the creature was not even supposed to exist. It was what you might call an Abomination. But no, it was not. It was a glitch. It was... The Missing No, and it, was out for revenge.

I had four forms that I could take. I could be the skeleton of a kabutops or an aerodactayl. I could also be a ghost, the kind of which you see at the lavender tower unless you have the silph scope. And lastly my weirdest form, was a glitchy rectangle with half of the long side going farther than the other. Kind of like a Tetris block. I did not know why I hated them. but maybe, just maybe it was because they thought that they were better then anyone else. They were like gods, and they certainly acted like them. They controlled the powers that kept the balance of nature. They had no right to those powers. No one had any right to those powers. They were powers that was all they were, nothing more. I may be a glitch, and you could say that I am being ridiculous. But I am not. I am just being myself. A philosopher type of creature. I had been watching them for some time out of the eyes of Giratina. Giratina, Kyermu and these pathetic islanders were the only ones that knew of my existence. I was building a rebellion of sorts. And as great man once said, What goes up, must come down. Or in other words, what comes to power must eventually fall. And they would soon fall. My best and only friend was a small young ghost that I called M. He had stumbled upon me shortly after I had been born, if you could even call it that. M was the only one who understood me. Anyway Kyermu had failed to recruit Darkrai, and his daughter is one of the most formidable opposition I will ever come across. Or at least, she will be. While I may not have enough power to overthrow them yet, if I can recruit a couple more I would be ready. Right now I am working on Heatran, and Heatdash's minds. Slowly contacting them and putting doubts in their minds, then backing off and letting them think about what I told them. Turning into my ghost form I started floating off towards the sinnoh region, where I would meet Giratina for the first time.

"You are the creature they call MissingNo?"

"Let me guess, not what you expected" I asked turning into my favorite form the Kabutops.

"No not at all. I believe you called yourself a glitch?"

"I am indeed a glitch, an abomination, call me what you will, it does not matter. However you are to refer to him as M."

"Just M?"

"Correct."

"Very well then. What do you want?"

"I came here to tell you that soon, once I have recruited Heatran and Heatdash. The rebellion will start."

"Got it. Now leave and don't come here personally until they've been recruited or else."

"As you wish" I said before disappearing and reappearing outside Giratina's home, The literally named Turnback cave. I floated off back the way I had come, but this time towards sky piller. I would not reveal myself, no no I was not that stupid. I would just go their and cause some chaos before going to my home by Cinnabar island. However on my way I felt a strange feeling, a very strange feeling. As if someone was following me. But why would anyone follow a flying skeleton, wait, what? Turning around just in time I dodged a hyperbeam that was about to hit me.

"Hey!" I yelled. What was that for?

"Who or what are you?" it said in a hostile tone.

"What does it look like?" I screeched. "I am a fucking skeleton of an Aerodactayl! Now answer my damn question you overgrown Snake with arms! What the hell was that for?"

"I am the one who will be doing the questioning now calm down" the Giant Green dragon with no legs or wings said calmly.

"Fuck no! Why should I calm down when you just fucking tried to kill me?"

"Because I said so you retard."

"Your point is?"

~Sigh~ "Do you even know who you're talking to?"

"Well no duh! I am obviously talking to the lord of the sky! And the king of the Ozone!" I said in a mocking tone.

"While I am glad you know who I am but I'm starting to think you have a deathwish..."

"If I had a deathwish I would have said so."

"That was hint" he said.

"Oh really? I never would have guessed" I sneered.

Shaking his head Rayquaza said, "the fact that your so arrogant tells me you really don't know your place."

"Maybe I just know that you can't beat me" I said.

"Do you want to bet?"

"Sure anytime."

And that's the end of the chapter! Guys and girls will you please review? And no I am not one of those people who will stop posting chapters (even if I have already written them) unless people review. But I honestly want to know what other people think. So please Anon or not review! Criticism and ideas accepted. Flames are not.

CiyaXD!


	6. Chapter 6

Icey: hey guys I really need ideas, so email me at ferret . Shaye gmail . Com okay.

**...:** no I didn't ask I am someone I am no one. Oh the horror. But guess what I have my reasons. And you know what? I'm a green eyed 14 year old extremely impatient insane person and I am not going to wait several weeks just so he/she can reply so I can upload my chapter. And Vespera isn't even a main character... Thanks for reviewing!XD

**Rayquaza V.S. MissingNo **

"Fine, but it's your funeral."

"Are you kidding?" I laughed." I won't lose to the likes of you."

"We'll see about that" Rayquaza muttered under his breath before firing an ice beam at me.

Turning into my Kabutops form a second before then quickly changing back to prevent from falling I took almost no damage.

"Is that all?"

"Nope, just seeing what you would do."

"Whatever" I shrugged. "Now then my turn" I said as I started glowing.

Rayquaza raised an eyebrow at the attack I had chosen but didn't say anything.

Rayquaza took me for a fool when he saw that I was using sky attack. He assumed I was using it because I was arrogant. He was wrong. I was using sky attack as a defensive tactic, which he soon found out when he launched an ice beam at me. Instead of just using sky attack and hoping to break through the ice beam and hit him. I used sky attack on his ice beam, effectively sending it right back at him. And to add insult to injury, he got frozen.

"That's what you get for taking me to lightly" I sneered.

Mere seconds after his frozen body fell into the ocean he burst out and narrowed his eyes.

"That was, unexpected" he said.

"you know, the correct saying is not never underestimate your opposition but to always overestimate them" I smirked.

"Whatever, it's not like I care" he said, "And you're still going to lose."

"Then prove it by beating me" I said.

"I will."

"And this time don't be so stupid or else I'll get bored of you and move on."

"You do that."

~Five hours later~

"What the hell!" I yelled. "Why won't you just die!"

"Because."

"Because what!"

"Just because."

"Grrr, I'm going to kill you" I screeched launching a blizzard at him which he flawlessly dodged. "Damnnit I hate you so much."

"When I said your going to lose I meant what I said" Rayquaza said calmly launching a hyperbeam at me.

Turning into a ghost the hyperbeam passed right through me.

"" a voice from below said.

"what the" I said looking to the left. Then looking down.

"oh my god, it's so atrocious!"

"Yes you are!" I screamed at the random gyarados.

"I know right?"

"Shut up and go away."

In reply the gyarados launched a dragon pulse. Not ready for the attack it slammed into me knocking me backwards several feet.

"LOL!" Rayquaza laughed.

"Fuck this!" I shouted launching a thunder at the gyarados which fell into the ocean fainted.

"It's time to end this" I said looking back at Rayquaza.

"Indeed" Rayquaza said as he spread his arms out and in his right hand a sphere of light appeared while in the other a sphere of some unknown material appeared. He then smashed the two orbs together causing them to mix and double in size before they each took a side. A beam then launched at me before I could react. The right side was the light while the left side was the other stuff. It smacked into my head with such force that I was immediately floored.

"What the hell was that?" I asked.

"The white stuff is called True light© and the other stuff can only be described as pure chaos©. When mixed together it shoots a beam that is extremely fast and always hits the opponents head flooring them. However I have not perfected it so it's not as powerful as it could be."

"What's it called when you mix them together?"

"Hmm. I don't know I haven't come up with a name yet" Rayquaza said thoughtfully scratching his chin.

"Damn, no wonder you're stronger than Mew"

"I have other tricks up my sleeve you know."

"That's impossible! You don't have sleeves."

"It's a figure of speech" he said.

"Whatever" I said in a bored tone. "Anyway I said, Rayquaza you were a fool to think that you could win because, while you are stronger than Mew, that doesn't make you almighty."

With that I turned into my Kabutops form, however I kept the wings. Black armor started to form over my skeleton body and Silver armor over the wings.

Opening my now flesh and blood eyes I said, "after all, their are those who control the dead."

(!) Rayquaza thought.

In a flash of light I was right next to Rayquaza, slashing into his scales so fast that to a human/regular pokemon I was just a bipedal shaped blur. when I was done with slashing him their were gashes on practically every square foot of his body. His eyes, mouth, ears and nose were all filled with blood. Blood dripped Down his entire body falling into the ocean attracting Sharpedo from miles around. Turning into my Aerodactayl form I turned around and flew off leaving him to fall into the ocean.

Arriving at Cinnabar island I turned back Into my Kabutops form before falling into the ocean.

"You're back" a ghastly voice said.

"Hello M" I said turning around and spotting the ghost leaning against some rocks.

"Where have you been?" He asked.

"I went to go see Giratina, on the way back I beat the shit out of Rayquaza."

"Nice" M said.

"Thanks."

Anyway I seriously doubt that I am someone I am No one will care if I mention Vespera once or twice in this story... so anyway please review and I hope to update again sometime soon. Cuz you know... I'm just like that and ya...

CiYaXD!


	7. Chapter 7

Icey: I won't be able to update this very often because I don't get on the computer much( I'm typing this on my phone). Sorry. But when I do I should update several chappies at once.

**I guess we meet again**

I was just walking around, minding my own business. When that bitch jumped me from behind.

"Hey!" I yelled. What the fuck was that for, I said as I turned around. Only to see Palkia.

"What are you doing here" he growled.

"Mind your own business" I said bluntly. "After all I mind my own. So why don't you do the same?"

"You're supposed to stay in Turnback cave forever. Mew didn't say you could come out of it so what are you doing?"

"Just walking around. Now if your just going to annoy me all day I suggest you go away before I get angry."

"I'm not leaving until you go back into your damn cave."

"To bad, talks over, bye" and With that I slashed Palkia back with a Dragon claw forcing him to back up in pain. I then swung my tail into his face sending him flying into a tree before disappearing into thin air. The moment he got up I struck with Shadow force, my special attack that has a power of 120 and can even go through a protect. Knocking him back down. But before I could dragon claw him again a voice rang out,

"Giratina stop!"

Turning around I spotted Dialga, the controller of Time. And the pokemon that had a crush on me seven years ago. Whether or not she still had a crush on me I didn't know. But frankly at the moment I didn't care.

"Dialga..." I said quietly narrowing my eyes ever so slightly.

"Please stop" Dialga pleaded trying to get me to not injure Palkia anymore.

Lowering my foot I picked Palkia up, throwing him over to Dialga.

"Make sure he doesn't come and annoy me again, because next time I won't hold back" I said.

She nodded and it was painfully obvious that she was on the verge of tears. Resuming my daily walk I left Dialga to cry her heart out. Whether it was for Palkia or how cruel I had gotten I didn't know, But I didn't care.

...At the meeting...

I was watching them through the water in the middle of Sky Pillar. I felt sad at the fact that I no longer had any friends, just as I been for the past seven years as I spied on every meeting. Rayquaza was chatting with Kyogre and Groudon like he usually did while Ho-Oh, lugia, The birds and the dogs all chatted in a giant circle.

Shaymin was once again flirting with Heatran who was chatting with Heatdash. The Regis had taken a corner while the eons chatted with Arcues and Mew. Darkrai, the only one who had ever understood me was chatting with Cresselia, Their daughter Vespera, and the 3 pixies. Dialga was getting yelled at by Palkia which was pretty amusing, but it didn't help me get over my anger at Mew for banishing me and my loneliness. Sighing I made my way back to my spot in Turnback cave and went to sleep.

"Why didn't you attack him!" Palkia yelled at his counterpart.

"Because I didn't want to get injured like you" Dialga said quietly.

"Chicken!" Palkia said turning his back on his counterpart to go see what Rayquaza was doing.

"Hey Rayquaza guess what?"

"What?"

"Ok, I found Giratina and I told him to go back inside his cave. So he beats the crap out of me and when Dialga found us she just fricken asked him to stop that chicken..."

"Your to rash" Rotom said floating towards us and looking at Palkia like he was crazy for trying to get Giratina to go back into his cave.

"No I'm not!" I replied.

"Yes you are" and you should know better than to pick a fight with Giratina, the only ones who can beat him is Rayquaza and Kyermu.

"I didn't pick a fight he just has anger issues."

"Whatever" Rotom said shrugging.

"wait, did you say you found him outside of his cave?"

"Yes I did."

"Well then, lets go teach him a lesson" Rayquaza said.

Sensing a disturbance in the air around Turnback cave I walked outside to see what was happening. Only to find myself surrounded by Kyogre, Groudon, and Rayquaza.

"Oh my god, what do you guys want" I said getting my self ready for a fight.

"One" kyogre said.

"Word" Groudon added.

"Revenge" Rayquaza finished.

"Really guys? It's his own fault for annoying me and not heeding my warning."

"Does it look like we care?" said Groudon said launching a fireblast at me which I easily dodged.

"What was said to Palkia is now said to you, To bad, talks over, bye." Slamming my front feet into the ground I used earthquake. Both Kyogre and Groudon were struck while Rayquaza retaliated with a shadow claw which I blocked with my own before slashing him with the red spikes on my wings. Using mirror coat I sent back a solarbeam at Kyogre and a hydropump at Groudon at double the power. Disappearing, I soon reappeared behind Rayquaza, hitting him with shadow force. Slamming him into the ground then landing right on top of his neck, essentially beating him. Roaring I fired a golden beam at Kyogre instantly knocking him out. And I used mirror coat on Groudons solarbeam knocking him out.

Looking down at Rayquaza I said, "you should think next time before you challenge the king of death." With that I used a full power point blank draco meteor on Rayquaza's face. Walking back inside Turnback cave I wondered if anyone had been watching the battle. If any legendarys had I hoped they wouldn't try to get revenge. Because if they did, they would be guaranteeing themselves a visit to Shaymin. Oh well, that would be their loss.

That's the end! Unlike most people I see Mew as the creator of Arcues because Mew is the ancestor of all pokemon.

CiYaXD!


	8. Chapter 8

Icey: ©Magmaflow is short for MagmaFlower©. Makes sense doesn't it? Although there's probably an official name for this shipping I prefer to call it Magmaflow... Deal with it bitiches!XD

**Ch 8:MagmaFlowShipping**

As I glanced down at the flower obsessed runt, one thought was going through my head, what could she possibly want with me, the lord of Magma, Volcanoes, etc?

"What do you want?" I asked as Nicely as I could possibly say something.

"What makes you think I want anything?" She giggled." Maybe I just wanna listen to your conversation."

"Riiight..." I said staring at her. I narrowed my eyes before adding, "And what if we don't want you to listen to our conversation?" I said narrowing my eyes.

"You don't have a choice in the matter" she said smiling at me strangely.

"Oh really?" I said feinting a slap with my + shaped feet, a vine whipped up from underground ready to block the blow that never came. "Your bothering me, go away."

"Why should I?" she asked probably thinking that her smile would make me give in.

"You're getting on my nerves." I said glaring at the runt.

"I can't get on something that

Is microscopic."

"It's a figure of speech," I sighed. Picking her up with my foot I carried her over to Mew and Arcues and said, "She is bothering me, take her and don't let her near me."

"Got it," Arcues said clearly not paying attention.

Walking over to Heatdash I said, "She's sooo annoying!"

"I hope you realize that she was hitting on you." Heatdash replied to my comment stoically.

"She was?" I asked surprised.

He snorted rolling his eyes, "Your so clueless about love."

"Well considering that I don't plan to fall in love I really have no need to know that much about something I'll never have use for."

_"I wouldn't bet on that"_ Heatdash said quietly as he arched his back pooping it with a loud crack.

"But hey! At least I'm not insane like Rayquaza" I said crushing a rock underneath my foot.

Raquazas ear twitched, "What were you saying about me Heatran?" he asked looking over in our direction from where he was chatting with Groudon and Kyogre.

"Nothing, nothing at all_ your highness_" I replied sarcastically glaring at him with an annoyed look on my face before looking back at Heatdash and muttering some profanities about him and his damn hearing.

"That's what I thought" he said with a smirk on his stupid dragonic face.

"We need to ether get some other friends, or get a fucking life" I said.

I rolled my eyes as Heatdash said, "You can buy one at Wal-Mart for five dollars!"

"Leave me alone Mew!" an annoyed voice said from the opposite side of Sky Pillar. "I'm trying to draw and your annoying me."

Glancing over I saw that Darkrai was indeed drawing something although I couldn't see what, and that he had a Dark void ready to hit The Annoying pink cat that will be the death of all of us with.

I chuckled to myself as Mew dodged the Dark void and snatched his sketch book out of his hands.

"Give that back you bitch!" Darkrai shouted chasing off after Mew who simply giggled at the insult.

Heatdash suddenly vanished from beside me and knowing what he was about to do I let out a snicker.

Heatdash reappeared behind Mew and headbutted her, she dropped the sketch book which Heatdash gladly snatched out of the air before racing back over to me and quickly scanning each and everyone of Darkrai's drawings.

"Nice drawings Darkrai!" he smirked throwing it back to him.

Darkrai just glared at him for a second before sitting back down and continuing what he was drawing.

"It's quite surprising that the both of you are so snarky" Palkia said walking up from behind us.

"Well we are brothers" Heatdash replied rolling his eyes.

"You guys should try and communicate with the others more often, you might just make a few friends" Palkia suggested motioning towards Where Zapdos and several others were chatting along with the Regis who were playing Chess.

"We don't make friends with anyone outside Sinnoh" I retorted,

"We might chat with them, but we'll never be there friend." Heatdash added.

"Are you saying that your friends with Shaymin?" Palkia asked with a mischievous grin on his face.

"There's no way in hell I'll ever be that Runts friend" I said glaring at him.

"No need to get pissy sheesh, I was joking around anyway," he said sitting down.

I sighed, "What do you want?" I asked laying on my stomach and crossing my two front feet in front of my head.

"I want to chat with you guys seeing as Dialga is pissed off at me" he replied in a matter of fact tone.

"Oh yes, and why would that be?" I asked smirking.

"No need to rub it in" Palkia replied glaring at me.

All of a sudden a loud boom shook the Sky Pillar, looking over I opened my mouth in shock, there in the process of landing, was Giratina...And Spiritomb.

"Shall we Gira?" Spiritomb asked waving his head around in hypnotic way.

"Sure, why not?" the centipede of death replied twitching his wings, his version of a shrug.

"Hey!" Mew cried very upset by this change of events. "I thought I banished you?"

"You did Mew" Giratina replied taking a step forwards. "But you can't lock up the ruler of Hell forever."

"Now then..." Spiritomb interrupted jumping a step forwards. "I think it's about time you paid Mew, after all, you have to pay the toll to go farther in life."

Rayquaza held out Both hands and closed his right eye, a ball of light appeared in his right hand while a ball of darkness appeared in his left hand.

"I wouldn't do that" Giratina advised. "We know all about your attack that floors the opposition."

Rayquaza smashed the two spheres together anyway and simply said, "So your in an alliance with the ghost are you?"

"It's not like you guys can do anything about it" Giratina sneered vanishing into thin air. "After all Ray, you can't even beat me, so what chance do the rest have, hmm?"

"Who's this ghost you guys were speaking about earlier?" I asked surprisingly very calm.

"That would probably be... Me" a voice said as a ghost appeared before changing into a Kabutops skeleton.

ΔΘΦΩδφώλØ

Icey: sorry I haven't updated this story in a while, I lost my motivation but it's back!

Spiritomb ~CiyaXD!~ Giratina


	9. Chapter 9

Icey:Yep! Here's the start of the final parts of this fanfic... Let's hope anyway.

**Ch 9: Darkness's Revenge part 1**

"Your the ghost?" I asked skeptical that this thing had beaten Ray.

"I prefer to be called, MissingNo" MissingNo replied putting one claw on top of the other and using X-Scissor threateningly.

I simply laughed. "Ray are you telling me that you got beat by this wimp of a skeleton?"

All of a sudden something I recognized as Gira's Shadow force smacked me into the ground. "What the hell Gira?" I shouted slightly pissed off.

"Sorry Rai, but I'd like to keep friendships out of this battle." Gira said flying over to Spiritomb.

"Indeed" Spiritomb said as the odd keystone began to glow a color similar to mahogany. "Now then, I believe it's time for me to show you true power" Spiritomb added as his his body flew out of the odd keystone and into my open mouth.

Feeling my mouth move on it's own I realized that Spiritomb had somehow taken control over my body. "It's time for the Darkness to get It's revenge at long last."

"What did you do to Darkrai?" Mew demanded placing her tiny hands on her hips.

"I am Darkrai" I heard myself say. "And now then, I think I'll start with Cresselia."

Launching a Dark pulse at Cressy I mentally screamed at Spiritomb to stop.

Cresselia was too shocked to dodge the attack in time and was sent flying into one of the many indestructible spires dotting the top of the pillar.

Holding his attack up to his left eye Rayquaza shot the attack into his own eye. His eye pulsed multiple times before the right half of his eye turned white while the left half turned black.

"It would appear you do not do what you preach MissingNo" Rayquaza said as the colors started to turn like a merry-go-round inside his eye.

Disappearing in a flash of white light Ray reappear behind Gira and sliced him open with a Shadow claw. Gira roared and retaliated with a Dragon claw but Ray just dodged and appeared in front of MissingNo, grabbing him Ray flung him up above his dragonic head and used a Draco meteor on him, sending him farther into the atmosphere before being caught off guard and getting hit with Gira's Shadow force.

Ray however, just shrugged off the attack and swung a Shadow claw in his direction. The attack connected with his head and slammed him into the ground.

"How the hell were you not affected by my Shadow force?" Giratina asked getting up and glaring at Ray.

"I never said I wasn't affected by it, you just assumed that I wasn't affected" Ray said amusement in his voice.

Icicles appeared around Ray at this moment in time and began to weave there way around his body constricting him as they went, until he was completely covered in shiny blue freezing cold splinters.

"That was too easy" Kyermu sneered deciding to foolishly walk closer to the Coffin of ice he had created.

Rayquazas hand burst out of the coffin of ice sending icicles into the ground and the surrounding area at high speed and clobbering Kyermus face as well.

"You were saying?" Ray smirked melting the ice with a Fire blast.

"Stronger than I thought" Kyermu said jumping up onto the highest pillar. "But how long until your eye power wears off?"

Rayquaza snarled.

"As I suspected, you can only use the power you gave yourself through that special attack of yours for so long" Kyermu said his right wing glowing red while his left wing glowed yellow and his mouth formed a ball of icicles in it.

_"Ice burn! Freeze shock!" Glaciate!_ Kyermu roared throwing his head to the sky as a frozen flame came out of the two icicles on the end of his right wing, a frozen lightningbolt came out of his left wing, and large Icicles shot out of the glowing sphere in his mouth and surrounded Rayquaza.

Rayquaza screeched in agony as all three attacks hit him at the same time,

Freezing him not once, not twice, but thrice.

"That Rayquaza, is the definition of True power. You ought to learn your place before you attack MissingNo again" Kyermu said hopping down to the Floor with a loud thump!

"So MissingNo is just a weakling who needs your guy's protection?" Heatran sneered.

"Wrong" MissingNo said slashing Ray down his spine as he fell back down to the Pillar.

Ray screamed before collapsing onto the ground and struggling to keep his eyes open. He... Was... Defeated.

"Pathetic" MissingNo spat standing up and looking in Mews direction. "Come on out M"

"My pleasure" M said as he appeared right beside him with his ghostly arms

Crossed.

"Meet my friend M" MissingNo said as pitch Black armor covered his body, wings covered in Sliver armor bursting out of his back. "He's much like myself you see, he was not created, he created himself, just like I did."

"You can't create yourself! That goes against the laws of physics!" Mew shouted dodging a Shadow ball Giratina had flung at her.

"**HaHaHaHaHa!** You idiotic imbeciles! I am a Glitch! An Abomination! I need not follow your laws of Physics!" MissingNo shouted clutching his stomach.

"Then what the fuck are you?" Zapdos asked narrowing his eyes.

"I am The Missing No!" Didn't you get that?" MissingNo asked dashing behinds Mew and slicing her with X-Scissor.

MissingNo followed up with a signal beam and a hydropump sending her flying off of the Pillar.

Mew however just flew back up and sent a Aura sphere back at him.

Kyermu simply responded to that by launching a Freeze shock at Reshiram.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Icey: I'm level 42 on MW3! I usually play capture the flag or kill confirmed. Although I will sometimes dabble in HQ and Sabotage. Oh did I forget Mercenary! Anyway... My name is IceyAurora72(72 is my favorite number by the way) just like on here.

Reshiram ~ Ciya! ~ Kyermu

Zekerom


	10. Chapter 10

Icey: the fic should be over in the next couple of chappies...

**Ch 10: Darkness's Revenge part 2**

Reshiram tried to dodge but wasn't fast enough, the attack froze her which she melted with her body heat.

"What's the matter Reshi?" Kyermu asked smirking as she glared at him. "Oh! Let me guess, you actually thought I was yours and Zekeroms friend? Ha! In your dreams."

Reshiram growled and charged up a Blue flare.

"Now then, why don't I kill everybody here?" Kyermu asked dodging the Blue flare sent at him. "Genosect... show them your power why don't you?"

"My pleasure to do as you ask" Geno replied shooting a ball of blue from the machine on his head/back.

Swapping the disk out he shot another Techno blast at Reshi, but this one was dragon type. He continued to fire Dragon type Techno blasts at Reshiram and any other Dragon type legendary while dodging or blocking any attacks on him easily.

"You guys have no chance of beating Geno, he's my ultimate creation, a fighting machine" Kyermu laughed jumping over a Hyper beam that Zapdos fired at him. "Amateur"

"Still an amateur" he said deflecting a Bolt strike from behind him. "What don't you guys get about, you are fucking weak? It's not a difficult concept..."

"Shut up!" Reshiram shouted launching another Blue flare at Kyermu.

"Nah... Don't think I will" Kyermu replied stabbing the attack in midair with the icicles on the end of his right wing resulting in a beautiful small explosion that sent glowing ash everywhere.

"Fuck this!" Registeel roared jumping up beside Kyermu who was too shocked that Registeel could actually talk to dodge the Super power sent at him.

"Ouch" Kyermu said getting up and jumping on top of another spire. "It seems the Regis can actually talk... and they should be a bigger challenge than the rest of you.

"Kyermu! Stop this madness at once!" Cobalion said as he, Virizon and Terrakion walked out of the stairway.

"Uh oh" Geno said getting as far away from me as he could.

Seething with rage Kyermu jumped off of the spire I had been residing on.

"_**You dare Show your faces to me! I will disembowel you while you are still alive! **_"Kyermu roared as ice of all shapes and sizes bursted out of the ground and covered the top of the Sky Pillar.

"Someone forgot to take their happy pills" Zekerom said wondering why I was like this.

"_Geno..._" Kyermu said ready to explode.

"I'm on it!" Geno said shooting a Techno blast at Zekerom.

"_Now then..._" Kyermu said having calmed down considerably. "_I think it's time for all three of you to be obliterated, once and for all_."

"Kyermu do we need to remind you of what happened last time?" Virizon said taking a step forward.

"_Not at all _" Kyermu said getting ready to use Iceburn, Freeze shock and Glaciate once again.

"He's too pissed to think correctly at the moment" Terrakion observed. "Why don't we just kill him while we have the chance?"

"_You couldn't kill me if you tried! _" Kyermu spat letting all three attacks loose at once. The Iceburn hit Cobalion, the Freeze shock hit Virizon and the Glaciate hit Terrakion, sending all of them back down the stairs.

_**Kyermu POV.**_

_How dare they... How dare they fucking confront me... after what they did... After they killed her..._

Taking a step forward I willed ice to surround them, to constrict them, to kill them as they suffered within the Icy prison, as I showed them what it's like... To have a loved one die... Right in front of them. As I showed them what it's like to feel helpless, seeing a loved one suffering right in front of you but unable to do anything about it, but scream silently inside their head.

"**Geno!**" I roared my eyes refusing to leave my prey.

"Yes Ky?" he asked timidly.

"_Bring me the brat... Bring me Keldeo_"

"Yes Lord Kyermu!" he said jumping off of the Sky Pillar.

"Now then!" I hissed lifting the icy prison they were trapped in and setting it down in front of me. "I'm going to do to you what you did to me, make you feel what I felt. I'm going to torture Keldeo to death!" I added sadistically.

The moment I said that all three of them started using Sacred sword on the ice keeping them prisoner.

"You can try all you want but you'll never escape... The ice is perfectly smooth in every single way... You won't be able to even put a scratch in it" I sneered.

"Kyermu! We have a problem! I have Keldeo but Meloetta won't leave me alone! Geno said tossing Keldeo to me who I snatched out of the air. Glancing over I saw Meloetta giving Geno a lecture.

"Shut up and stop acting like a couple!" I shouted at them. They just snapped their mouths shut and looked at the ground blushing.

"Now then..." I said turning my attention to Keldeo. "I think it's time I get my revenge."

"What's happening?" Rayquaza croaked looking around.

"Kyermu's about to get his revenge by killing Keldeo for who knows what reason" Zekerom answered.

"This should be interesting..." Rayquaza said leaning against a spire.

"Your not going to save Keldeo?" Zekerom asked dumbfounded.

"Nope, it's not my business" Rayquaza replied putting his hands behind his head.

"Hmm..." I pondered while Keldeo was quaking with fear. "Which body part should I start with?"

"Wait, why are you going to kill Keldeo?" Meloetta asked eyes widening.

"For my revenge" I replied freezing Keldeos tail.

"What did they do to you?" Meloetta asked.

"Everything..." I replied getting a sadistic grin on my face.

Icey: I just thought of a new shipping! My name for it is Relicshipping! It's Genosect X Meloetta! Aren't I just a genius?

**Cenobia100- will you please write a Relicshipping oneshot? Please?**(Gets on hands and knees and bows down) I'll do anything you want me to!

Meloetta ~ CiYaXD! ~ Genosect

Kyermu


	11. Chapter 11

Icey: am I the only one who has this much time to write?

**Ch 11: Darkness's Revenge part 3**

"I seriously doubt that" Meloetta said narrowing her eyes.

"Shut up and go bother Geno" I said in an annoyed tone.

"Fine!" she huffed floating over to Geno.

"Now then, where were we?" I asked dropping Keldeo onto the ice.

"I think it's time to step this war of mine up a notch, don't you think Giratina?" MissingNo asked as he leaned against Giratinas side and sharpened his scythes.

"Sure, why not?" Giratina replied changing into his Origin form.

Putting my right foot on Keldeos frozen tail I put most of my weight on that foot. Keldeo kicked my leg several times but no dice. She was just to weak.

"Your weak, just like your tutors" I sneered raking a claw down her back lightly. "Why creatures like you even exist is beyond me."

Feeling something brush my neck I looked towards Rayquaza.

"That's enough Kyermu" he said as if he was a threat to my existence.

"Mind your own business" I snarled. "This is between me and them, so if you know what's good for you then you'll not threaten me again... Unless you want a repeat of last time that is..."

"I said that's enough!" Rayquaza said harshly forming a reddish orange attack in his mouth.

Freezing most of Keldeos body to the floor I took a step towards Rayquaza. "It would appear... That The king of the Ozone is highly unintelligent."

"Oh really?" Rayquaza retorted. "Well at least I don't look like a fucking corpse."

I fired icicles from my mouth.

Rayquaza flew above the icicles and retaliated with a Fire blast, which to his dismay, doesn't do shit against a giant wave of water.

"I look like a corpse do I?" I asked popping my neck. "Well there's a reason behind it unlike your stupidity."

Rayquaza growled and appeared right in front of me slashing at me with a Shadow claw which I lazily blocked and replied with a Blizzard to his face.

Grabbing him by the neck I slammed him into the spire closest to me. "Your weak!" I hissed into his ear freezing him over with super smooth and hard ice several feet thick.

Stabbing the spikes on the end of my wings into the ice surrounding Rayquaza I let loose a Iceburn and a Freeze shock. Resulting in one medium rare Dragon serpent thing.

Walking away I laughed, "This is what happens to those who oppose me! This is what you'll become once i'm finished with you!"

Hearing something above me I looked

Up... To see a giant meteor heading straight for me... and I was screwed because my reaction speed was slow for the first time in my entire life... All I could do was widen my eyes in as I finally felt what my prey felt... Terror.

The last thing I saw was the Giant ice meteor much like the one I had fallen back down to this planet in bearing down on me... And then everything went black...

Unfortunately, the meteor had also hit M... And MissingNo was not happy...

"_**Rayquaza! You have crossed the line." **_MissingNo said working his jaw in fury his eyes blazing. "_Giratina... Kill them all, now."_

"My pleasure" the hexapedal dragon said launching himself into the sky...

Giratina had defeated almost every single legendary... There were only seven left. Reshiram and Zekerom, Palkia and Dialga, Heatran and Heatdash, and Registeel.

These final seven were somehow beating him his own game he was tiring quickly at this moment in time and he had injuries all over his body.

Meanwhile, Geno and Meloetta had rescued Keldeo and were currently trying to dig Kyermu out while Keldeo reunited with her "Older brothers." unfortunately... They were having no luck.

_**Giratina pov.**_

"Damnnit!" I shouted getting hit with another Roar of time.

Vanishing I struck back at Dialga with Shadow force which wasn't very effective to my dismay.

Flying up above the meteor Kyermu was buried under I let loose a Draco meteor which they deflected with there own.

Feeling a Zap cannon hit my back I plummeted to the ground firing one last Shadow ball in retaliation.

_"How could I lose?"_ I asked myself. _"And to them of all pokemon?"_

MissingNo had vanished after seeing Giratina defeated, swearing to come back and avenge M. Rayquaza was just fine other than the Third degree burns covering his entire body. Genosect and Meloetta had left quickly after Giratina was defeated and Kyermu was still buried alive under a meteor of Solid ice... With no obvious way of escape that Rayquaza could see.

Giratina had been put into the legendarys infirmary place with Dialga never leaving his side(Much to Palkias disappointment).

Oh! And did I forget to say that Registeel was thrown a gigantic party afterwards since he had dealt the finishing blow to Giratina?

Shaymin was fawning over Heatrans injuries after the battle(Which he constantly said was annoying). And Heatdash escaped with a scratch(Unlike everybody else besides Genosect and Meloetta).

Icey considering the amount of description I put into each chappie, is 1000 words enough or do I need more? Please answer me, I really need to know! Also... T is story is officially the first in a trilogy I will be writing. And yes I will go back and fix chappies 1 through 7!

Meloetta ~ CiYaXD! ~ Genosect

Kyermu


End file.
